


Measuring Up

by Zyxst



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, F/M, Instagram, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Shoes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You are struggling to decide which pair of heels to buy.





	Measuring Up

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is about. I wanted smut, but I didn't want to assault the sweet Romanian puppy.

Both pairs of heels looked great and were identical in nearly all aspects except for height. One  
had 3 inch heels while the other 4. You switched back to the first pair, standing up to study  
yourself in the mirror. 

Turn left.

Turn right.

Turn around.

Face forward again, holding up each foot like a flamingo.

You chewed your lips, unsure. You sat down and removed the shoes. You could buy both pairs rather  
than spend the time fussing, but you really didn't want to. Blowing out a breath, you idly scanned  
the area in the vain hope of a solution to your dilemma.

"Excuse me!" you cried, jumping to your feet. The man glanced up. You waved to catch his attention.  
You smiled as you ran to him. "Hi. Could you help me?"

The man looked at you, more than slightly confused. "Yeah, I guess? I don't work here, though."

"Oh, I know," you laughed and patted his arm. "I just need to check the height of these shoes. You  
look about the right height."

You hooked a hand in his sleeve and urged him to come with you. He followed, setting down the  
shoe box he'd been holding. You pulled on the 4 inch heels, then stood in front of him. You settled  
your hands on his broad shoulders. His automatically touched your waist line. He watched as you  
tilted your head side to side. Suddenly, you hugged him, resting your chin on a shoulder. You  
stepped back. "No. Too tall. Hang on."

You changed to the shorter heels. When it came time for the hug, you couldn't rest your chin on his  
shoulder, but you could nestle your face into the crook of his neck. "Much better." He felt your  
warm breath against his skin and he thought you'd even kissed his jawline as you withdrew. He  
licked his lips when he saw the blush on your cheeks. "I'm sorry for that. I couldn't resist the  
opportunity. I mean, meeting Sebastian Stan in a shoe store! Whoda thunk?" You waved a hand  
dismissively. "Not me. Not my friends, either. It'll be my little secret, ha ha!"

"Doesn't have to be," Sebastian said and pulled out his phone. He gestured for you to stand close.  
You leaned into each other, his arm around your shoulders and your arms embracing him. Your smile  
was wide and brought happy crinkles to your eyes. "How's that?" He showed you the photo. You  
squealed. He chuckled and typed out a message for Instagram.

"Don't forget to @ me!" You told him your Instagram handle, giddy as the picture when live for  
millions to see. Excitement bubbled out of you. You pulled him in for a kiss, planting your lips  
firmly against his stubbled cheek. When you realized what you did, you hid your face and giggled  
out another apology. "Oh my god, I am so sorry for that! You're just too irresistable." You bent  
down to gather up the shoes and put them back inside the boxes. "Anyway, thank you SO much for  
the help. And I really apologize for ...you know." You blushed again.

"It's okay." Sebastian was happy. He'd made someone's day. Bonus that she's kinda cute and a very  
good hugger. 

As you were walking away, you turned back. "Oh, I loved you in The Convenant. You were an absolute  
asshole. I hated you! Good job!"


End file.
